Angel Of The Morning
by Michaela McPhillips
Summary: Maggie considers her future with the sliders, while Quinn & Wade's friendship changes forever.


**SLIDERS**

**ANGEL OF THE MORNING**

**By Michaela McPhillips**

Rating: PG-13. 

Author`s notes: I want to say a *big* thank you to my beta-readers Julie Tharp, Slida, and Sandra Ignacio for helping me with this story. As usual I`m thankful for your help, and you are all great friends! 

When I first began writing this story I did intend it to be just a short piece but it turned into something more, and I am glad that it did. It allowed me to write for a character which I normally didn`t write for, and I enjoyed writing for her. 

This story takes place three months after the season 3 finale This Slide of Paradise. Wade is still with them, and she and Rembrandt did not return to Earth Prime. Maggie is a dark brunette as she was in season 4. 

Spoilers: There is a slight spoiler for Luck of the Draw, and spoilers for Exodus and This Slide of Paradise. Disclaimer: Sliders belongs to Tracy Tormé; St. Clare Entertainment; Universal; Fox Network; and The Sci-Fi Channel. No payment is received from writing this. No infringement intended.

*****

The laughter arose above the sound of the crashing waves, as the two young friends walked hand in hand and barefoot along the golden sand. 

"You did!" the petite redhead challenged her friend. 

"No I didn`t!" the tall sandy-brown haired genius, defended, smiling broadly. 

"Yes you did!" Wade Welles grinned. "You were the one who told the Professor it was safe to go into that cave." 

Quinn Mallory smiled at the memory. "How was I supposed to know that he had a fear of skunks!" 

"Quinn," Wade smiled up at him. "We *all* had a fear of skunks! It took a while before that smell finally left him." 

"Yeah, and we were the ones who had to slide with him for the next four worlds." 

Wade glanced up at him and smiled as she looked out into the ocean. For the first time since the Professor`s death, she was finally happy, and content spending this time alone with her friend once again. They hadn`t enjoyed themselves this much in months. She was usually spending time with Rembrandt, and him with Maggie, but now they were enjoying each other`s company again. 

Quinn noticed the contented smile his friend wore, and smiled to himself. He too was enjoying spending this time alone with her. Lately it had seemed she was becoming distant from him, or perhaps he was distancing himself from her. After the Professor`s death, he feared losing her and Rembrandt. 

"It`s so beautiful," Wade declared, still looking out at the ocean. 

Quinn glanced down at her, and noted how the wind from the sea blew in her hair, and how radiant she looked. Maybe leaving the street party when they did wasn`t a bad idea. 

"Yes, you are." 

Wade glanced up at him and met his gaze. She blushed a little, then smiled, tightening her grip on his hand. 

"I`ve missed this, y`know?" Quinn said looking around at the deserted beach. "Just you and me." 

Wade nodded understandably. "Yeah, me too." 

"It seems we don`t have enough time to spend alone anymore. We`re always running from one crisis to another." Quinn shook his head sadly. "What with the Professor, and then Rickman..." 

"And Maggie," Wade kept her eyes on the sand ahead of her. 

Quinn stopped, and turned Wade to face him. "Hey, y`know we`re just friends now?" 

Wade studied him, and nodded doubtfully. "I know." 

Quinn noted the doubt in her voice. "I mean it." He then took both her hands in his. "I know I`ve been distant lately, but I need you to know that *you* are my best friend." He caressed her hands in his. "No one could replace what we have." He gazed into her eyes. "I need you, Wade." 

Wade held his gaze, and slowly smiled. "I know," she said this time with conviction. "That goes ditto for me too." 

Quinn smiled at her, then placed his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to him, as she slipped her arm around his waist, and they continued their walk. 

"So who was that guy you were dancing with?" he asked casually. 

"You wouldn`t believe it, but it was Ryan." 

"The guy from Lottery world?" 

"Yeah," Wade smiled. "Weird, huh? Who`d have thought that I would have met up with him again in LA and in another dimension." 

"Yeah, who`d have thought," Quinn replied, remembering their last encounter with Ryan, and the attraction between him and Wade. 

Wade caught his tone, and looked up at him, and studied his sombre expression for a moment. "You`re not jealous, are you?" 

"Jealous?" Quinn forced a smile. "Why would I be jealous?" 

"I don`t know," Wade smiled. "You tell me?" 

Quinn glanced down at her for a moment. "So what`s this one got to say for himself?" 

Wade smiled to herself, noting Quinn`s jealousy. "He`s a pilot for a multi-million airline." 

"Just a pilot?" Quinn smirked. 

"No, in fact he *owns* the airline." 

Quinn`s smile faded. "Of course. I guess he would *have* to own the whole airline," he muttered. 

Wade`s eyes widened, and she grinned up at him. "You *are* jealous!" 

Quinn shrugged, and shook his head. "What`s so great about him anyway? Apart from him always being so perfect at everything." 

"Well, he`s handsome and exciting..." she then glanced up at Quinn, who stared down at the sand, with a sombre expression. "But, he isn`t some genius who can send me on a ride of a lifetime." 

Quinn`s spirits perked up, and he smiled down at her. 

Wade stopped and glanced up at him. "So were you jealous?" 

Quinn slipped his other arm around her waist. "Would it matter to you if I was?" 

Wade smiled shyly. "Would you want it to matter to me if you were?" 

Quinn swallowed as he gazed down at her. "Yes." 

"Good," Wade held his gaze. "`Cause it does." 

She closed her eyes, as Quinn leaned down and kissed her gently. Wade returned the kiss, and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer as the kiss became more passionate. 

They broke off the kiss however, when they heard voices and laughter further down the beach. 

"Maybe we should find somewhere more private?" Quinn suggested. 

"Any suggestions?" 

Quinn looked around thoughtfully, as he didn`t want to discontinue this, like they had many times before in the past when they were interrupted. 

He then smiled. "C`mon." 

Wade smiled back, as he led her back to the party.

*****

Rembrandt Brown smiled at the young brunette as they danced to the beat of the Spanish music. He then spotted his two friends make their way through the crowd. 

"Hey, Q-Ball?" he called out. 

Quinn and Wade stopped in their tracks and looked to their friend. 

"Where`re you guys going?" 

Quinn smiled mischievously. "Someplace a little more quiet," he put his fingers to his ear, and raised his voice over the music. 

Rembrandt grinned back, as Quinn began to walk away. Wade exchanged a grin with the Crying Man, as she took Quinn`s hand and allowed him to lead her away. 

"Where`re they going?" Maggie Beckett asked Rembrandt, spotting them move through the mass of dancers. 

"Someplace where they should have gone a long time ago," Rembrandt replied watching them leave. 

Maggie frowned at her friend, as she followed his gaze.

*****

Quinn gave a small smile as he entered the small restaurant, and Wade frowned as she walked in behind him, still holding his hand. 

"Quinn, how did you know about this place?" 

Quinn looked over his shoulder at her with a smile, and turned around again, as the restaurateur greeted him. 

"Senor Quinn, what a great pleasure it is to see you again," the balding middle-aged man said in a think Spanish accent. 

Wade`s eyes widened, at Quinn`s recognition. 

"Hi, Raul," Quinn smiled back. "How`s business today?" 

"Hmm, not so good," Raul replied shaking his hand a little to demonstrate his point. "Even with the celebrations business has been slow." 

"A place like this?" Quinn said in mock horror. "C`mon, you must be pulling the customers in?" 

Raul nodded. "You would think so, yes, but..." he shrugged and Quinn nodded as he understood. "With business so slow, I think soon your father will be losing out on his investment." 

Quinn patted him on the back. "My father knows when times are tough, I wouldn`t worry." 

"That I hope, Senor Quinn. That I hope." 

Quinn then looked down at Wade, who was watching them in amazement. "Raul, do you have a table here for us?" 

Raul glanced around at the near empty restaurant. "Take your pick." 

Quinn and Wade glanced around, and Wade looked at the table by the window. "That one." 

"That one?" 

Wade nodded, and Quinn looked at Raul. "That one," he pointed out to him. 

"The senorita has good taste." 

Quinn and Wade exchanged smiles, as Raul led the way. "Come with me." 

They followed Raul to the table and took their seats at the window, overlooking the festivities outside. 

"Is the table suitable?" 

"Very," Wade smiled up at him. 

"Anything else, you just ask," Raul handed them menus, and then smiled at Quinn. "This is on the house. A son of Michael Mallory need not pay in this establishment." 

Quinn smiled up at him. "Thanks, Raul." 

Raul nodded and left them to choose their meals. Wade looked over at Quinn, and waited for Raul to be out of earshot, before she whispered leaning over her menu. 

"What was *that* all about?" 

"What," Quinn smirked while reading his menu. "Raul?" 

"Yeah," Wade nodded. 

"He`s a friend of my Dad`s on this world." He then looked up at her over his menu, and could see her frown, waiting for an explanation. He closed his menu, and layed it back onto the table. 

"I came across this place a few days ago, and the guy recognized me, and pretty much dragged me in here. It seems that he and my Dad have been friends for years, and they went into partnership to build two restaurants. One in San Francisco, and the other in LA." 

Wade placed her menu down as she listened to the story. 

"The one in San Francisco is running great and making money, but the one in LA is having cash flow difficulties ever since this new big chained restaurants have been opening up around here." 

Wade nodded understandably. "Big business buying out the little people." 

"Exactly," Quinn nodded with a sigh. 

Wade frowned, and met his eyes again. "Why didn`t you ever tell any of us about this place?" 

Quinn shrugged and then slowly smiled sheepishly. "I don`t know. I guess I just wanted to keep it secret until I found the right time to show you." 

Wade smiled at him, and placed her hand over his, as he locked eyes with her again. "What about the others?" 

"Uh uh," Quinn shooked his head, carassing her hand in his. "This place is just for us." 

Wade smiled back at him, as she held his gaze. 

They both looked up as Raul showed up again. 

"Are you ready to order now?" 

Quinn smiled at him. "Just give us a moment and we`ll order." 

Raul nodded and walked away again, and Quinn and Wade exchanged smiles, before once again looking at their menus.

*****

Maggie walked along the sidewalk, arms folded, as she looked down at the pavement she strolled. It was times like these that she felt most alone. Rembrandt was enjoying himself dancing the night away with a young Spanish girl, and who knows where Quinn and Wade got off to. 

She looked up and glanced at the street ahead. She had turned into a small ally with small shops on either side. She then turned the corner again, and found herself on another small street. It was filled with the festivities just like every other street was. 

Everyone was around her, yet she still felt empty. She was now beginning to wonder if sliding anymore was worth the loneliness. Yes, she was sliding with others, but they had a goal, and she knew that after they had found home, then she would be forced to go on sliding alone. 

So maybe she should give it all up now? Stay on this world and build some kind of a future for herself. It had been three months now since Rickman had died...and since her kiss with Quinn. 

Quinn. After the separation from the others, Quinn had become somewhat distant, and to have suddenly forgotten the kiss that they had shared. Sure, he was there as a friend. But now she had wanted more then that. 

Once they had found the others on a deserted world five days later, Quinn seemed relieved, and she found herself in the background, and he had began to show more feeling towards Wade. 

She knew that his distance added more to her loneliness, but it also added more to the hurt of losing everyone she had once known as well. 

To be rejected like that. Dismissed even, was a hard blow for her. 

She glanced back down to the pavement, as she walked amounst the crowd.

*****

"Here you go," Raul smiled as he placed the hot plates down before Quinn and Wade. "Enjoy your meals." 

"Thank you," Wade smiled warmly. 

"Thanks, Raul," Quinn called out, as the restaurantur walked away, but stopped to give Quinn a nod. 

"I`m sorry," he said looking at Wade intently. 

"Why?" Wade replied with a bemused frown. 

"For this. Everything that`s happened recently." Quinn lowered his eyes. "I know that for a while there we hadn`t been getting on as well as we used to..." 

"Quinn," Wade interrupted resting her hand over his. When he looked up and met her eyes she continued. "That`s in the past." A small smile played on her lips now. "I think we`ve been getting along pretty well these days." 

Quinn smiled slowly at her. "Yeah, these past three months have been good." 

"Better than good," Wade replied softly. 

Quinn held her gaze. After a moment of silence, he lowered his eyes and swallowed. "I came so close to losing you." 

"But you didn`t." 

"But, I came close," Quinn pressed. "If I were to lose you and Rembrandt..." 

"You won`t lose us," Wade stated. 

Quinn looked at her. 

"We`re not going anywhere." She then slowly smiled. "Only to slide around the universe with you." 

Quinn smiled, and caressed her hand within his. Wade looked down at their hands joined together, and she caught her breath as she marvelled at his tender touch. She then looked up into his crystal blue eyes which were intently watching her reaction to the small intimate gesture. 

She smiled warmly at him, and let her fingers intertwine with his. 

Quinn held her gaze, as he once again caressed her hand, only this time with their fingers entwined.

*****

Wade walked out of the restaurant with Quinn in tow. She smiled up at him offering him her hand. He took her small hand in his, and looked down at their joined hands just like she had earlier. 

He looked up and met her eyes. Holding the gaze for a moment, Quinn leaned down, as Wade reached up, both meeting halfway, letting their lips touch in a gentle kiss. 

They broke apart, smiling at one another, before walking back into the crowd enjoying the festivities. 

Across the street, a lone figure walked through the street party, unbeknown to her that she had just missed the two young sliders by a few seconds.

*****

The door to the hotel room opened, and Wade`s giggles could be heard before they even entered the room. "Imagine a world where the Mardi Gras is held in LA instead of New Orleans." 

"That`s because the French and the Spanish came to LA in the turn of century instead of New Orleans," Quinn threw the door keys down on the table. "That`s why they celebrate the Mardi Gras here instead." 

Wade smiled up at him. "You`re just filled with information, aren`t you?" 

Quinn smirked down at her, as he put his hands on her waist. "I..." he began sheepishly. "Looked it up on one of the paper trays." 

Wade grinned back at him, as she put her arms around his neck. 

Quinn gazed down at her for several moments, before speaking. "You`re beautiful, you know that?" 

"Well," Wade blushed and rolled her eyes. "You`re not bad looking yourself." 

Quinn smiled, then leaned down to kiss her again, and she reached up, their lips meeting halfway. The kiss was soft and tender, then grew as their passion soon ignited once again. 

Wade touched Quinn`s hands as they trailed from her waist to around her back, pressing her against him. Her hands moved from his, and trailed up his chest, feeling every muscle along the way, until they were soon wrapped around his neck again. 

Quinn allowed his fingers to move from her back, until his hands were resting on her shoulders. He parted from the kiss, and wrapped his arms around her. 

"Wade?" 

"Uh huh," Wade murmured kissing his throat. 

Quinn closed his eyes, and mentally kicked himself. "I don`t think we can do this." 

Wade stopped kissing, and slowly pulled her lips away from his throat. She looked up at him and swallowed the fear of rejection, as he slowly opened his eyes with regret. 

"Why not?" 

Quinn sighed remorsefully. "Because I don`t have..." he trailed off avoiding meeting her eyes. "I mean...I`ve never...carried a..." he shyly trailed off again. 

Wade slowly smiled, as she realised what he was trying to say. His uneasiness was somehow comforting. For all the women he was interested in while sliding, he still hadn`t the nerve to carry protection with him. Some Casanova! 

Quinn noticed her smile, and frowned. "What`s so funny?" 

Wade shook her head, and lowered her eyes, with the small smile still playing on her lips. "Nothing. It`s just..." she trailed off, and looked back up at him. 

He stared down at her with a puzzled expression, and her smile widened. "What?" 

Wade reached up, placing her hand behind his head and pulled him down closer to her, as she kissed him fiercely. Quinn returned her passion as he kissed her feverishly, hesitantly wrapping his arms around her waist, then pulling her tighter against him. 

He then opened his eyes, while still locked in a passionate clinch. "Wade..." she kissed him again. "We...have to..." he manage to blurt out in between kisses. 

He closed his eyes again, as Wade pulled him into another lingering embrace. 

Wade then slowly pulled away from him. "Stop this, I know." 

Quinn slowly opened his eyes to look at the petite redhead. "I`m sorry," he said his voice filled with remorse. 

"Me too," Wade nodded, holding his gaze. 

They both saw the longing in one another`s eyes, and couldn`t tear themselves away from the sadness and regret reflected in the stare between them. 

"I`m gonna go get some..." Quinn spoke suddenly. He then glanced towards the door, and Wade followed his gaze, before turning back to him. Quinn then let his gaze fall back on her, locking eyes with her again. 

Wade nodded, and tried to calm her breathing, as Quinn touched her cheek lightly. 

"I`ll be back soon," he said softly, before leaning down to kiss her tenderly on the lips. 

They locked eyes once more, before Wade watched as Quinn headed towards the room door, and smiled back at her, before leaving the hotel room.

*****

Maggie let her fingers circle her glass absently, as she looked around the bar. She wasn`t looking at anyone in particular, but her gaze fell on the tall sandy-brown haired figure passing through the crowd, until he disappeared inside the men`s room. 

Maggie frowned as he reappeared with a slight smile playing on his lips, and moved through the crowd again, and disappeared into the hotel lobby`s foyer. 

She shook her head, wondering what Quinn was up too, and why he seemed in such a hurry to leave again. 

"Hey, Maggie." 

Maggie jumped a little with a start, as she was still wondering about Quinn`s antics when Rembrandt`s voice startled her. "God, Remmy, don`t ever sneak up on me like that again!" 

Rembrandt smiled. "All I did was say hello. You`re mind must`ve been someplace else." 

Maggie noted the friendly smile her friend wore, and nodded wearily. "It was." 

"Want to talk about it?" 

"I thought you were dancing with that Spanish senorita?" Maggie smirked. 

Rembrandt`s smile widened as he leaned one arm on the bar, and shifted on the barstool. "I think I can manage to spare a few minutes for my friends." 

Maggie smiled warmly at him, and sighed. "Have you ever felt so out of synch with everyone else that you don`t know where you belong anymore?" 

Rembrandt raised his eyebrows, as he mulled the question over. "I guess you get to feel like that at times when you`ve been slidin` for three years." 

"I don`t know where I`m going, Remmy." 

"How, you plannin` on goin` somewhere, girl?" Rembrandt frowned. 

"Not at this moment, no," she shook her head. "But, I`ll have to make plans for my life." She then looked down at her drink. "Rickman has been dead for three months now," she stared into her glass. 

"So, what do I do now?" she asked softly. 

Rembrandt shrugged. "Slide with us." 

"Why? The only reason I began sliding was to make Rickman pay for what he did, and now that he`s dead..." she trailed off, and shook her head sadly. "You guys have a home to go back to," she looked into his eyes. 

Rembrandt noted the sadness in her eyes. Her eyes where beginning to mist over, and Rembrandt was sure that this was the first time he had seen the ex-marine captain vulnerable like this. 

"But I have nothing." 

Rembrandt paused for a moment, then gently touched her shoulder. "You have us now, Maggie." 

Maggie smiled warmly at him, and Rembrandt watched as a tear crawled down her cheek. "But for how long? I can`t even breath on your world, Remmy." 

Rembrandt lowered his eyes, contemplating this. "Maybe Q-Ball can come up with a way for you to breath on our world?" 

Maggie wiped away her tears as she glanced at the Crying Man. 

"He`s an egghead, girl, he invented slidin` didn`t he?" Rembrandt smiled with affection at her. "They were coming up with new things all the time back on our world." 

Maggie shook her head with a sad smile. "I don`t believe in miracles, Remmy." 

"You`ve gotta believe in somethin`," Rembrandt replied softly. 

Maggie nodded. "I believe that when all this is over..." she swallowed and felt the tears well-up in her eyes again. "I`ll be alone." 

Rembrandt put his arm around her shoulders, and squeezed her arm gently, as Maggie stared down at her drink once more.

*****

Quinn walked down the hallway, and as he stopped outside their hotel room, and reached out for the door knob. A small smile played on his lips, as he thought of the significant changes that were about to occure in his friendship with Wade. Those changes scared him a little, yet he wanted to embrace them...embrace her... 

Holding onto the door knob, he turned it slowly, and entered the hotel room. 

Wade turned from the living room window, hugging her upper arms and looked at him. 

Quinn smiled at her with affection, and held her gaze. She slowly returned his smile, and watched as Quinn looked down at the door knob as he slowly closed the door behind him. 

He looked back up at her, and walked slowly towards her, as she strolled towards him, and they both met one another halfway across the room. 

"Hi," Quinn smiled nervously, looking down at her. 

"Hi," Wade smiled back at him, looking up into his crystal blue eyes. 

Quinn looked at his hand that was now touching her shoulder, and soon caressing her short red hair. "This is going to be hard for us." 

Wade nodded, never letting her eyes leave his downcast ones. "I know." 

Quinn still didn`t look at her. "It`s hard enough trying to have a relationship without..." 

"Without sliding from world to world as well," Wade finished for him, nudging closer to him. 

Quinn looked at her, finally meeting her eyes, and nodded. 

"I`ve thought about that. God knows how long I`ve thought about that," Wade laughed lightly. She then smiled warmly at him. "Why do you think I didn`t want to continue with this all this time?" 

"`Cause I`m not exciting enough!" Quinn quipped. 

Wade grinned up at him, as she giggled softly. "You have *never* been boring, Quinn. That`s the one thing I can say about you." 

"Oh, yeah," Quinn grinned, locking his hands around her waist. "What else can you say about me?" 

Wade`s smile faded, as she studied his lips, then looked back up into his eyes. "Let me sleep on it." 

Quinn closed his eyes, as she reached up and touched his lips with hers. He leaned closer, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer towards her, with her hands ruffling his sandy-brown hair. 

He felt the couch with his leg, and slowly placed her onto the cushions, with him laying on top of her, never parting from the passionate embrace.

*****

Rembrandt and Maggie strolled down the corridor, arm in arm. Rembrandt had his hands in his pockets, while Maggie wore a thoughtful expression. 

"Thanks, Remmy." 

Rembrandt glanced at her with a frown. "What for, girl?" 

Maggie rested her head against his shoulder and sighed. "For letting me get some things off my chest. Just being there to listen, y`know?" 

Rembrandt looked ahead again, and smiled. "I guess it doesn`t take much to listen to someone`s problems." 

"Yes, it does," Maggie nodded. "You`re a good listener, Remmy. And you`re a good friend." 

Rembrandt shrugged. "I was just there in the right place at the right time. Any one of us could have been there." 

"No, they couldn`t," Maggie smiled. "Wade and I aren`t exactly on speaking terms, and Quinn..." she sighed as she trailed off. 

Rembrandt frowned. "Yeah, and Quinn...?" he tried to encourage her to open up more. 

She shook her head sadly. "It`s nothing." 

Rembrandt noted how she was closing herself off from him again, as she looked down at the floor. 

"Forget about it," she forced a smile, as she looked up at him. 

Rembrandt studied her expression, then took out his door keys as he reached their room door. He noticed how the room door was unlocked. 

"Wade and Q-Ball must`ve got back early." 

"Hmm," Maggie contemplated what she had noticed about Quinn earlier. 

As they entered the hotel room, Maggie walked around the living room. She then turned back to Rembrandt, who stayed standing by the door. 

"Well, where are they?" she frowned. 

Rembrandt pursed his lips tightly, as he glanced at the closed bedroom door, and averted his gaze until it fell on the dark brunette across the room again. 

"Maggie, maybe we should go out some more?" 

"What?" Maggie gave a puzzled look. 

"Look, it`s still early and who knows what`s waitin` for us on the next world, so we might as well enjoy all the time we have on this world." 

Maggie studied the black man standing uneasily by the door. 

The sound of laughter broke Maggie`s concentration, and she glanced at the closed bedroom door. She then slowly turned back to Rembrandt, who held her gaze for several moments. 

Maggie then rushed past him. "Tell Quinn that I`ll see him tomorrow!" she snapped, before Rembrandt could stop her from fleeing. 

"Maggie," Rembrandt called out down the hallway, as she raced down the stairs. He closed the hotel room door, and quickly followed the dark brunette down the stairs, and finally caught up with her as she left the hotel. 

"Maggie!" Rembrandt caught her arm, turning her to face him. 

She scrowled at him. "Do that again, Rembrandt, and you`ll be missing a limb!" 

Rembrandt was taken aback by her cold yet calm tone, and reluctantly let her arm go. "Girl, what`s wrong with you?" 

"There`s nothing wrong with me," Maggie snarled back at him. "It`s your friends that are having their fun up there, I just don`t want to have to listen to it." 

"Is this about Quinn?" Rembrandt asked slightly confused. 

Maggie turned away from him, and faced the crowd who were still celebrating outside in this warm summer`s evening. "This has nothing to do with Quinn." 

"Well, girl, I think this has a lot to do with Q-Ball," Rembrandt stated. 

"What would you know," Maggie muttered, yet it was audible for Rembrandt to hear. 

"I know, girl, that the thought of being left behind on any world, alone with no one you know scares the hell outta you," Rembrandt raised his voice, so his point could be heard. 

Maggie lowered her head, but kept her back to him. 

"And that you`re in love with Quinn." 

Maggie glanced over her shoulder, so Rembrandt could see her face slightly. "I`m not in love with Quinn." 

"Aren`t you?" 

"No." She then turned her head away again, so he couldn`t see her again. "I don`t know." She then shook her head sadly. "What am I going to do, Remmy?" 

Rembrandt shook his head sadly, and walked up to her, putting a comforting arm around her shoulders. 

Maggie allowed herself to fall into his embrace, resting her head against his shoulder, as he tightened his grip around her. "My life`s a mess," she whispered as a tear fell down her cheek. "I have no family...no future. Everything I know died when those pulsars hit my Earth." 

More tears escaped her. "I have no one. And yes in answer to your question, I am scared of being left alone. At least you guys have each other. A chance of getting home. What do I have?" 

Rembrandt embraced her tightly, as she cried in his arms, looking out at the celebrations on the street.

*****

Quinn woke up and glanced up at the clock. The time read 10:15 am, and he slowly rose, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He smiled as he looked down at Wade who was sleeping on her side, her back to him, with her arm tucked underneath her pillow, while the other was resting against her stomach with the sheet pulled up to under her arms. 

He leaned closer and kissed her neck tenderly, and she stirred a little. He then slipped his arm around her waist, and she moved her arm until it was resting on top of his, touching his hand with hers. She turned to look at him, with this motion sending her fringe flopping itself over her eyes as she now lay on her back. 

"Good morning," Quinn smiled down at her, moving her strands of hair from her eyes. 

She smiled back at him. "Good morning." 

He kissed her tenderly on the lips, and she returned the tender embrace. 

"What time is it?" she asked him. 

"Quarter past ten." 

Wade`s eyes widened. "10:15 in the morning?" 

Quinn grinned down at her. "I guess we slept in." 

A small smile played on Wade`s lips. "I guess so." She let her fingers trail his lips. "We didn`t exactly get much sleep last night." 

"Hardly any in fact," Quinn beamed. 

"I know," Wade smiled back up at him. 

"So?" Quinn grinned, and Wade could see the twinkle in his eyes. "What can you say about me now?" 

Wade laughed, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, with her hands coming to rest on the back of his head, where she let her fingers move through his hair playfully. 

"That..." she trailed off as she thought about it. 

Quinn smiled as he watched her thoughtful expression. He loved to watch her mannerisms, and seeing her in deep thought like she was now always brought a smile to his face. 

"You`re amazing," she met his eyes. "Smart, funny..." her smile faded as she became more serious. "Wonderful, tender, and that..." She looked at his lips, and then into his eyes again. "I love you, Quinn." 

Quinn swallowed, as he stared down at her brown eyes. He looked at her, and could see the love she had for him in those eyes. "I love you too." 

Wade smiled slowly, as she saw her feelings reflected in his blue eyes gazing at her. She pulled him down, kissing him tenderly at first, and soon his arms where wrapping themselves around her, as their passion grew once more.

*****

Maggie and Rembrandt looked up from the table as the bedroom door opened, and Quinn and Wade emerged from within the room. Rembrandt looked across to Maggie, who stared blankly at the happy couple, as Quinn wrapped his arms around Wade`s waist. 

"Morning, guys," Wade smiled at them, resting her hands on top of Quinn`s. 

Rembrandt smiled up at them, genuinely happy for them. "Mornin`, sweetheart." He then looked at Quinn who was now stooped down, resting his chin against Wade`s shoulder. "Hey, Q-Ball." 

"Morning, Rembrandt," Quinn smiled back, before nibbling Wade`s ear lightly. She giggled at this, and pushed him off gently. Quinn smiled at her, then felt Maggie`s cold stare upon him. He looked at her with a puzzled expression before following Wade to sit down at the table. 

Wade picked up a slice of toast, and took a bite, while resting her foot on the seat of her chair. Quinn pulled up his chair beside her, and put his arm around her shoulders. She turned and smiled at him, and offered him the slice of toast. Quinn took a bite, and Wade smiled at him again. 

Maggie shook her head in disgust, and averted her eyes from the couple sitting a few feet away from her. 

Rembrandt smiled at them. "So what`re you guys up to today?" 

Quinn turned to him. "I don`t know," he reached over and took his own slice of toast. "We don`t have any plans so far," he looked to Wade, who shook her head in agreement. 

"Yeah, well, you should get out and make the most of this world before we slide outta here," Rembrandt suggested. "It`s a beautiful world we`ve landed on." 

Quinn looked at Wade with a smile. "Where amazing things can happen." 

Wade returned his smile, and Rembrandt tried to maintain his, as he noticed Maggie roll her eyes at the comment. 

"Well, you better make the most of it while you can," Rembrandt stood up stretching as he did so. "It`s already 11 o`clock, and we slide in four hours." 

Wade noted him rubbing the small of his back. "Oh, Remmy, I`m so sorry," she said sincerely. 

"Nothin` to be sorry for, sweetheart," Rembrandt smiled warmly at her. 

Quinn looked up at him. "Yeah, Remmy, we should have gotten another room," he lowered his eyes. "That way you wouldn`t have had to have slept on the couch." 

"Yeah, Remmy, sorry," Wade apologized again. 

"Don`t sweat it, sweetheart," Rembrandt grinned. "From time to time a man needs to find muscles that he never knew he had," he finished, as he winked at her, as he placed himself down on the seat again. 

Wade grinned back at her close friend. 

"Well, it might be an idea if you did get another room next time?" 

The three Sliders looked at Maggie. Rembrandt gave a quick glance at Wade and Quinn, then back at the dark brunette. 

"What?" Quinn asked, with a little hostility in his voice. 

Maggie looked at them both, folding her arms on the table. "Well, you might not realise it but on every world we`ve been to, these walls have been paper thin..." she trailed off, gloating as she saw Wade`s cheeks redden, and the look of horror on Quinn`s face. 

"And..." she raised her eyebrows. "Well..." she smirked. "There`s some things you ought to keep to yourselves." 

Wade glared at Maggie, then slowly rose from her chair. "I`m going to take a shower." 

"Wade?" Quinn called after her, but she had already slammed the bathroom door shut. 

Maggie tried to hide her smile, as she looked over to Rembrandt, who was sitting across the table from her. He shook his head sadly at her, and her smile along with her feeling of power over Wade faded. 

She then looked at Quinn, who`s expression of horror had been replaced with anger. 

"What makes you the way you are, Maggie?" he said in disgust. 

Maggie opened her mouth to answer, when Quinn cut her off. 

"We have been bending over backwards trying to help you, and all we`ve been getting is back handed remarks from you ever since you began sliding with us," Quinn glared at her, as his voice was rising along with the rage that was building up inside of him. 

He fixed his eyes on her, and his voice lowered. "If you don`t watch what you`re doing, you are going to end up here or on some other world all alone." 

Maggie held his gaze. Staring into those cold blues eyes, she swallowed as his words struck her like a hard slap across the face. She slowly rose from the chair, and left the hotel room. 

Quinn winced as the door slammed behind her, yet his anger still remained. He felt Rembrandt`s stare upon him. 

"She shouldn`t have said that to Wade," Quinn said calmly, not looking up at the Crying Man. 

"Yeah, I agree with you there, Q-Ball," Rembrandt nodded. "That certainly was uncalled for." 

Quinn then looked up at his friend. "But?" 

"But," Rembrandt sighed. "She`s been through a lot, man, and I don`t think that alone crack was called for neither." 

Quinn shook his head. "We`ve all been through a lot lately." 

"Yeah, but we didn`t lose our whole way of life. Our world. Everyone we ever knew and loved all in one day." 

"Didn`t we?" Quinn said sadly, looking at him. 

Rembrandt shook his head. "At least we can go back someday." 

"I hope so," Quinn sighed his voice full of sorrow, and looked down at his fingers scrapping at the table. 

"We`ve just gotta give her time, Q-Ball." 

"Well, I`m tired of waiting," Quinn said wearily as he pushed himself up off his chair. "It`s time for her to have an attitude adjustment, `cause I`m sick of it, Remmy." 

Rembrandt nodded understandably as he watched him walk over towards the bathroom.

*****

Quinn knocked lightly on the bathroom door, and not hearing any running water, he knocked again. 

"Wade?" 

"Go away!" the muffled cry came from within. 

"Wade, c`mon, let me in," Quinn knocked on the bathroom door again. 

His plea was met by silence. 

"I`m not moving from here until you open this door," he added firmly. 

Soon the lock on the door unclicked, and the door slowly opened. Quinn looked at her tear-strickened face, and silently cursed Maggie again for what she had said earlier. 

"Can I come in?" 

Wade nodded, and allowed him to enter the bathroom. 

Quinn stepped into the small bathroom, and turned around to face her. "Wade, don`t let anything Maggie says upset you..." 

"She had to go and ruin it, didn`t she!" Wade looked at him, the tears forming in her eyes again. 

"How did she ruin it for us?" Quinn frowned. 

"Quinn," Wade shook her head sadly. "She made what we did last night sound like..." she tried to find the words to describe her thoughts. "Like we did something...dirty." 

Quinn pulled her into a hug. "What we did last night wasn`t like that. No matter what Maggie says." He rubbed her shoulders and back gently. "You know that," he whispered gently. 

Wade cried into his arms, as she wrapped her arms around his waist, and slowly let her hands caress his back. 

"What we did last night was special," he whispered softly into her hair. "I thought you felt that way too," he finished sadly, with a distant look in his eye. 

Wade looked up at him, and saw his hurt expression. "I do," she answered softly, as she searched his face, looking to find that he did believe her. 

Quinn looked down at her, and nodded. 

"Quinn, believe me, I do," Wade said almost pleading with him. "I`m not going to let Maggie destroy what we have." 

A small smile played on Quinn`s lips, and he gently thumbed away her tears. "So we`re going through with this?" 

Wade held his gaze, and slowly nodded with a smile. "Uh-huh." 

Quinn smiled down at her with affection, as both his thumbs carassed her temples. "Good." 

He kissed her tenderly, and she responded with her hands crawling up his back.

*****

Rembrandt walked down the stairs of the hotel lobby, and stopped midway, as he spotted the brunette standing by the bar. He entered the bar, and strolled over to Maggie, who was now standing by the window, glancing at the street below. 

"Don`t say it," Maggie stated firmly. 

"I`m not gonna say anythin`," Rembrandt shrugged, now standing beside her, glancing at the LA street that was still bustling with activity from the festivities the night before. 

"If she had been the one who had said this to me, we wouldn`t be having this conversation." 

"Yeah, you`re probably right," Rembrandt agreed. "I`d have wondered though if she felt any remorse for saying somethin` so unkind like that." 

"Well, life`s not a fairytale," Maggie said firmly. 

Rembrandt shook his head. "No, it`s not. But it doesn`t mean that we have to be cruel to our friends just `cause we don`t always get what we want." 

Maggie stared at him. "Wade doesn`t have anything that I want." 

Rembrandt raised his eyebrows at her unconvinced, but remained silent. 

"Anyway it`s too late to turn back the clock. What`s done is done." 

"You could always try apologizin` to Wade and Quinn?" Rembrandt suggested. 

Maggie looked at him and chuckled a little. "And why would I do that?" 

Rembrandt now faced her. "Because they`re your friends. Like it or not, girl, we`re all in the same boat." 

"I can always get off here and now, Rembrandt," Maggie retorted. "I don`t need to be on this ride any longer. I`ve done what I came to do." 

"Yeah, you can," Rembrandt nodded in agreement. "But I don`t think you will." 

Maggie lowered her eyes, as Rembrandt left the bar, leaving her alone to consider her choices that she had.

*****

Wade picked up the hairdryer, and plugged it into the socket. She let the hot air blow on her wet red hair, and turned around to see Maggie standing by the door. 

She switched off the hairdryer, as she fixed her eyes on Maggie. "What do you want?" 

Maggie raised her eyebrows at Wade`s hostile tone, and smiled. "Well, it`s nice to see you too, Wade." 

"You want me to be pleasantry to you?" Wade asked in disbelief. 

"No, I guess not," Maggie sighed. "I wouldn`t have been, if you had said what I did, which I am sorry for by the way," she looked at her. 

"It was unfair, and I was being hurtful..." 

"You were being a bitch!" Wade stated firmly. 

Maggie fixed her eyes on the redhead. "And maybe a little spiteful," she finished, a little annoyed, yet deliberately ignoring her interjection. 

Wade held her gaze, and tightened her hold on the hairdryer. 

"And for that I`m sorry." 

Wade glared at her, and refused to avert her gaze, as did Maggie. 

"Anyway, soon you won`t have to deal with me much longer." 

Wade frowned, and eyed her suspiciously. "Why?" 

"There`s no need for me to continue sliding. I`ve accomplished what I came to do, and I`ll be staying behind when you slide out of here in just over 3 hours." 

"You`re not sliding with us?" Wade asked incredulous. 

"That`s right, Wade," Maggie smiled at her. "In a few hours you won`t have to worry about me getting in your hair ever again." 

Wade studied her blank expression, trying to work out if she was telling the truth or not. She then let her grip on the hairdryer loosen. 

"Okay, here`s the facts," Maggie stated. "I don`t like you, and you don`t like me, but for the sake of Quinn and Remmy let`s call a truce at least until the slide." 

Wade eyed the ex-marine once more. Attempting to find any hidden alternative motive. 

"Then you`ll never have to see me again, and you`ll have Quinn all to yourself." 

Wade frowned. "Quinn all to myself?" She then looked up at Maggie, with wide eyes, as she finally realised the truth behind her curtness towards her. 

"You`ve got a thing for him?" 

Maggie lowered her gaze. 

Wade walked towards her. "All this time you`ve hated that he didn`t want to go any further after that *one* kiss!" she spat with the hatred for this woman evident in her voice. "And you`ve hated me `cause I was in love with him." 

Maggie refused to look up under Wade`s glare. 

"Well, I am *not* going to give him up!" Wade said with conviction. 

Maggie finally met Wade`s eyes. "I`m not asking you to give him up. I`m leaving sliding behind, remember?" 

"Yeah, right," Wade rolled her eyes. "Like me and Quinn being together is forcing you to give up sliding." 

"In case you haven`t noticed, Wade," Maggie`s eyes were blazing. "I`m a *human being* too!" 

Wade looked over at her, and folded her arms. 

"I can`t continue sliding while he has you in his arms all of the time!" 

Wade noted the sadness in the other woman`s eyes. 

"Could you imagine what that would feel like? 

"Yes," Wade said bitterly. "I had to put up with it since you came along." 

Maggie shook her head. "At least you didn`t have to watch him fall into someone else`s arms, and see that there is nowhere else he`d rather be." 

Wade lowered her gaze at this. For the first time she didn`t know how to react to this other woman. 

"It`s time I got on with my life," Maggie regained her composer, as she looked up at Wade. "I love Quinn, but I`m not willing to stand in the way of his happiness." 

Wade met her eyes again, this time her own wasn`t filled with anger. 

"He wants *you*, Wade," Maggie then shook her head sadly. "No one else." 

Wade felt the guilt wash over her, after her earlier outburst. Before she could say anything, Maggie turned and left the hotel room. Wade turned and stared out of the window, where she spotted Quinn cross the road, heading towards the hotel.

*****

Quinn entered the hotel lobby and saw Maggie sitting at the bar. He wondered whether he should make his peace with her after their earlier arguement, or should he let things lie for now until they cooled off. He remembered Rembrandt`s comments to him about the alone remark he had made, which made his decision for him. 

He walked into the hotel bar and stood a few feet from her. "Hey." 

Maggie turned around slowly and looked at him. "Hey," she turned back to her drink. 

Quinn sighed. At least she was still talking to him. Barely. 

He took the seat next to hers. "One beer please," he gave his order to the barman. He then glanced at the dark brunette sitting next to him. 

"If you`re waiting for me to apologize, then I`m sorry," Maggie said wearily, not looking at him. 

Quinn raised his eyebrows, surprised at her apology. "It`s not me you should be apologizing to." 

"I`ve already apologized to Wade," Maggie said bitterly. 

Quinn took his drink from the barman, and handed him some dollar bills. "Good." 

"She didn`t deserve it, I know," Maggie then looked up at him. "Then again, neither did you." 

Quinn held her gaze and nodded. "I shouldn`t have said what I did either." 

Maggie lowered her eyes, as he sighed resting his arms on the bar, looking ahead. 

"No one deserves to be alone," he shook his head sadly. "Not on this or on any other world." 

Maggie looked up at his thoughtful expression, as he was now staring at nothing in particular. 

"I`m leaving, Quinn." 

Quinn looked at her with an astonished expression. 

"I`m giving up sliding." 

"Wha..." Quinn stammered. "But why?" 

Maggie looked at him and she saw the hurt in his eyes, and her heart melted. "Because the only reason I slid to begin with was to get Rickman. He`s been dead for three months now, Quinn. I have to create some kind of life for myself." 

"Well, then slide with us?" Quinn desperately tried to persuade her. 

"Why?" Maggie felt the tears sting at her eyes. "You guys have a home to return to. My world was destroyed remember." 

Quinn swallowed the lump in his throat. "Well, we can find you a new home." 

"What? On your world?" Maggie asked him. "I can`t even *breath* on your world, Quinn." 

Quinn looked away, realising she was right. 

"So, I`m going to stay here, and try and make things work on this one." 

Quinn looked down at her. "Come with us, Maggie." When she didn`t look up at him, he sighed. "I know you don`t want to really stay on this world." 

"What`s the point of continuing with this?" Maggie said wearily. "I have no home to go back to." 

"We can find you a home...with us," he said softly. 

Maggie smiled as she saw the compassion in his blue eyes. "Quinn..." 

"We`ll find a way," Quinn said gentle but firmly. He then touched her arm, and she looked down at his hand, now resting on her forearm. "Think of me as being selfish," he shook his head sadly. "But I don`t want to lose anymore of my friends." 

Maggie smiled warmly up at him, touching his hand with hers, and he smiled back at her.

*****

Rembrandt entered the hotel room, and smiled at Wade who was sitting on the chair, oblivious to his presence. His smile faded as he saw the distant look in her eyes. 

"Hey," Rembrandt said softly as he touched her shoulder. 

Wade looked up at him, and smiled at him. "Hi, Remmy." 

Rembrandt then moved around the table, placing himself down on the chair across from her. "Why the long face, sweetheart?" 

Wade shook her head sadly, and then stared down at the table her arms were resting on. "She`s leaving, Remmy." 

Rembrandt raised his eyebrows. "Who? Maggie?" 

Wade nodded. "She`s leaving because she`s in love with Quinn, and she can`t handle being around us both." She then looked at him with a slight laugh. "Can you believe that?" 

Rembrandt sighed. "Well, I was hopin` she wouldn`t want to stay..." 

"You knew?" Wade looked up at him, with an astonished look on her face. 

Rembrandt nodded. "Yeah. I figured it out last night." 

Wade stared at him in disbelief. "You knew all this time that she was in love with him?" she stood up and walked to the middle of the room. "That`s just great!" 

"All this time?" Rembrandt frowned, as he slowly stood. "Girl, I told you she only just told me yesterday." 

"How could you not tell me?" 

"`Cause it was Maggie`s business and no one else`s." 

Wade shook her head sadly. "I thought we were friends, Rembrandt." 

"What`s this all about, girl?" Rembrandt was now standing before her. 

Wade looked up at him, and he saw the hurt in her eyes. "It`s about you knowing that Maggie was in love with Quinn. The same guy that I`m in love with." She then dropped her eyes. "That`s what this is about, Rembrandt." 

"Uh-huh," Rembrandt nodded, glancing away for a moment. "Now would you care to tell me what this is really about, sweetheart?" 

Wade looked up at him, and held his gaze. "I don`t know what you`re talking about, Rembrandt." 

"I`m talkin` about the fact that you`re scared of losing Quinn to Maggie?" Rembrandt stated firmly. 

"That`s crazy," Wade looked away from him. 

"Is it?" 

"This has nothing to do with that!" Wade felt her voice rising, as she fixed her glare on him. "This is about you guys keeping secrets from me!" 

"Look she told me in confidence..." 

"What, are you her confidant now?" 

Rembrandt held her gaze. "Does it matter?" 

"Yes." 

"How?" Rembrandt frowned. "Because it`s Maggie?" 

"Yes!" Wade snapped. "She`s always been trying to take both of you away from me, and now she`s finally succeeding!" 

Rembrandt`s annoyance now subsided, as he saw the tears form in her eyes. He pulled her into a hug, even though she resisted at first, but then slowly allowed him to put his arms around her. 

"I`m scared, Remmy," Wade cried into his arms. 

Rembrandt rubbed her back gently. "I know you are, sweetheart." 

He realised that her old fears of losing both him and Quinn to Maggie were arising once again. 

"She almost took him away from me once before..." Wade`s voice was choked with emotion. "I can`t lose him...not now." 

Rembrandt gently eased Wade away from him, so she could look up at him. "Girl, you`re not going to lose Quinn to Maggie." 

Wade shook her head sadly. "She won`t give up until she has him. That`s why she`s staying behind. She`s gonna try and get him to stay here with her." 

"Yeah, she might," Rembrandt admitted, as he wasn`t sure what Maggie`s true intentions were before the slide. "But, Q-Ball won`t want to stay behind without you," he then smiled broadly. "I`ve seen the way that boy looks at you, sweetheart. He won`t want to be going anywhere without you there by his side." 

Wade slowly gave him a grateful smile. Her smile was filled with warmth and appreciation for her close friend who had always stuck by her through thick and thin. 

"And as for Maggie..." Rembrandt trailed off trying to think of the right words to describe her situation. "She needs a friend, Wade. And if I can be that friend then I`m gonna be there." He then looked down at her. "I hope you understand?" 

Wade nodded, and held his gaze. "Thanks, Rembrandt." 

"For what?" he frowned. 

"For making things clearer when I was going crazy," Wade smiled warmly at him. 

Rembrandt laughed lightly. "Yeah, sweetheart, we all need someone to do that from time to time," he smiled putting his arms around her again. 

"Yeah, even Maggie, huh?" she smiled putting her arms back around his waist. 

Rembrandt sighed, thinking about his other female travelling companion and the decision she had made. "Yeah, even Maggie." 

Wade closed her eyes, as she tightened her grip around his waist, hugging her friend close, and thankful that she had him to be there for when she needed him.

*****

Maggie and Quinn walked towards the pier, as the sun shone down on them, in their last few minutes left on this world. 

Quinn smiled at her. "So are you sure about this?" 

Maggie noted the smile he wore, and nodded. "I haven`t been more surer of anything before in my life." 

Quinn`s smile grew wider, as he spotted Wade and Rembrandt looking out at the sea. 

"I wonder where Quinn and Maggie got off to?" Wade wondered aloud, looking at the calm seawater, still and only slightly moving. The calm of the sea was the opposite as to how she felt right at this moment. 

Her stomach churned at the thought of Maggie`s attempts to persuade Quinn to stay with her on this Earth. 

"Well, we`ll soon find out," Rembrandt pointed in the direction of the two friends walking towards them. 

Wade turned around to see the smiles on both Quinn and Maggie`s faces. She gave Quinn a weak smile, and eyed Maggie suspiciously. 

"I didn`t think you were going to make it?" Wade asked, trying to sound relaxed. 

"What do you think that we`d slide out of here and leave you guys behind?" Quinn joked, smiling broadly at them. 

Wade glared at Maggie. "That thought had crossed my mind." 

Maggie raised an eyebrow, and smirked at the petite redhead. 

"How much longer Q-Ball?" Rembrandt asked, averting the tension growing between the two women. 

Quinn took the timer from his jacket pocket, and read the display. "1 minute and 15 seconds." 

He then put his arm around Wade`s shoulders, and leaned down for a tender kiss. Wade let her hand reach up and touch his chin lightly, as she returned the loving embrace. 

Maggie turned away from the tender embrace, and exchanged a weak smile with Rembrandt, who could see how upset she was. 

"Sorry I was gone so long," Quinn apologized. 

Wade nodded, looking up into his clear blue eyes. "What kept you?" 

Quinn smiled over at Maggie, and Wade looked at them both, unsure of what to expect. "It took me all this time to finally manage to convince Maggie to continue to slide with us." 

"You`re sliding with us?" Wade asked, with a mixture of disappointment and anger. 

"Yes, that`s right, Wade," Maggie smiled back smugly. "It looks like you`ll have to put up with me a little while longer." 

Wade glared back at her, as Maggie raised her eyebrows again, amused at her reaction. 

"I couldn`t be more happy that you`re slidin` with us, girl," Rembrandt put his arms around her, embracing her. 

"It`s good to know that *some* people still enjoy my company," Maggie hugged him close. 

Wade felt a twinge of jealousy at the friendly embrace. She knew that she wasn`t going to lose Rembrandt as a friend, but just the thought of sharing him with Maggie still made her skin crawl. 

Quinn kissed Wade on her forehead, and she smiled up at him. "Y`know we should spend some time alone on the next world?" he smiled down at her. 

"Really?" a mischievous smile played on Wade`s lips. 

"Yeah, really," Quinn grinned down at her. 

She closed her eyes as he gently kissed her, and allowed the kiss to linger for a moment, before she slowly slid her arm around his neck pulling him closer. 

Maggie glanced over at them, and regretted it instantly, as she saw Quinn and Wade in a passionate embrace. 

"Y`know that`s how it`s gonna be from now on?" Rembrandt said gently. 

Maggie nodded, still watching them as Quinn`s hands were now on Wade`s waist. "I know." 

"Do you think you`ll be able to handle it?". 

Maggie looked up at Rembrandt and saw the concern in his deep brown eyes. "I`ll have to. You guys mean everything to me now." 

Rembrandt smiled proudly at her, touched by the comment. 

"I guess I just couldn`t get up and leave after all." 

Rembrandt nodded understandably, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, and she covered his hand with hers. 

Quinn and Wade slowly parted from their embrace, and Wade smiled up at him, studying him. 

"What?" Quinn smiled down at her with a frown. 

Wade saw the love he had for her in his eyes, and in his smile, and all her insecurities washed away, as the feeling of being protected in Quinn`s arms overwhelmed her. Rembrandt was right. She didn`t have to ever worry about losing Quinn to Maggie. 

He held her in his heart, while Maggie was now only looking for a place to belong. A place she could call home. 

She knew that now. 

"I trust you," she said sincerely. 

Quinn frowned looking down at her, and her smile widened. They strolled over to their two inter-dimensional travelling companions, with Quinn his arm around her shoudlers, and Wade with her arm around his waist. 

"Are you guys ready?" Rembrandt smiled. 

"Here," Quinn handed the timer over to Maggie. "You do the honours." 

Maggie smiled at him, and then glanced at Wade, who nodded in agreement. She felt now that they had reached a turning point in their relationship. 

She pointed the timer to her left and the vortex appeared, hanging in mid-air, and the strong winds engulfed them. 

Rembrandt held his hand out to Wade. "We still friends, sweetheart." 

Wade looked at the offered hand of friendship and smiled up at him. "Always." 

Holding hands they jumped and disappeared into the vortex. 

Quinn looked to Maggie. "You coming?" he smiled. 

Maggie nodded, looking up at him. "I wouldn`t miss this for the world." 

Quinn returned her smile, and leapt in after his friends. 

Maggie glanced at the ocean and smiled. She finally felt she belonged. Backing up, then running she dived into the vortex, following the three sliders onto their quest to find home. 

**The End**


End file.
